Harry Potter and the Return
by Snash93
Summary: The second wizarding war is over and Harry is now able to live a normal life...only to remember that he's a Potter and a Potter's life is never normal! Just as he thinks he can move on with life, his past returns. Question is, can Harry move on alongside his past?
1. Chapter 1 - Reflection

**Chapter 1 – Reflection**

With his eyes shut, Harry Potter could see nothing and hear nothing. Now normally in Harry Potter's world, this is bliss considering he spent much of his life outrunning his cousin Dudley and his gang as a child and worse yet a murderous, power hungry lunatic in the form of Voldemort as a teenager and a young adult. Not to mention all of the adventures in between. He's faced off against some of the most deadly creatures like Fluffy the three headed dog, the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, fire breathing dragons and even more recently, a lethal, poisonous snake in Nagini. He's had to fight off numerous Death Eaters, Dementors and all the way down to toe-rags like Malfoy and his crew. Yet despite all is his hardship and struggles, he still came out stronger than ever which he is sure Dumbledore would say was down to the ability to love.

After all, it is "love" that Dumbledore felt to be the most powerful form of magic. It was the "love" of a mother who had sacrificed herself to save her child from certain death. As Harry lay there on his comfortable and cosy four-poster bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, he could easily recall those bright green emerald eyes of his mother in the forbidden forest as he was about to sacrifice himself to save people he loves, just how his mother did seventeen years ago for himself.

While many lives were saved in the aftermath of this noble act, a lot of innocent lives were brutally taken prior to it. The cruel ending of a very talented young wizard in Cedric Diggory in Little Hangleton graveyard was the first instance that Harry witnessed. Had Cedric not been killed, he would have been lauded by the community of jointly winning the Triwizard Tournament with such a bright future. Without a doubt he was a good person with a good heart who died far too young. He should be here alive and well with his family and his very own love, Cho Chang.

The loss of a dear friend was followed the death of a guardian who, unlike the Dursleys, actually loved Harry and went by the name of Sirius Black. If there ever was a true Gryffindor, look no further than him. Without question, he was a brave and loyal man who would have died to save his friends and loved ones. And yet that's exactly what happened as he risked his life to save his Godson and friends at the Ministry of Magic in 1996. It was such a bitter pill to swallow, especially as Harry found after his death, the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him if he ever needed to speak to him. If only he found that before falling for Voldemort's trap, perhaps Sirius would still be alive and have been acquitted and made a free man. He could have finally lived with the Godson who was the spitting image of his best friend.

Then there was the man who Harry viewed as his mentor and the person her most certainly felt safe with, Albus Dumbledore. Eccentric he was but as a genius, he was undeniable. To have masterminded his own death in order for Harry to defeat Voldemort was quite the plan. Yet his death sent shockwaves to the wizarding community. A real sense of anxiety was upon them like how it supposedly was in the first war. Perhaps this felt a lot worse without the physical presence of Albus Dumbledore. What made this even more tragic was that the man he trusted the most when no one else did, was the one who committed the deed.

Severus Snape was indeed one of a kind. Harry could remember seeing that face for the very first time as he joined his Gryffindor house after the sorting. He was clearly biased towards his dislike of Harry that resulted in detention after detention, insult after insult of his father, not to mention toying with him in their Occlumency lessons, it seemed impossible for any ounce of respect to come from either man. At some points over the years, Harry couldn't quite believe he almost hated him just as much or even more than Voldemort. While the hatred was real between Harry and Severus Snape, they both shared a special connection, the forever and undying love of Lily Potter.

Harry felt that he should be happy, but in his heart there is still this pain of loss. Only hours have passed and there are still the bodies of good, innocent people in the castle who were tragically killed. How can he look at his favourite family, the Weasley's, when his friend and their son and their brother Fred was killed? How can he look at young baby Teddy and explain to him when he's older what happened to his mum and dad. Why can't they all be here, filled with joy as the world is rid of an evil plague? Why does innocent blood have to be shed? What he would do just to see them, hug them and be in their presence. While life is indeed incredibly cruel, just one line kept cropping into Harry's mind.

" _I open at the close_ "

Dumbledore really was a wise man. He was right. Love really is the most form of powerful magic. Harry knew it was the love of the innocent people which is the pure motivation of why good people will always prevail. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Lily, James, Sirius, Albus and many others were ready to do anything to protect the people they loved. They might not be here in physical form, but surely are carried in our hearts.

With the inspiration of love, Harry knew what sort of life he wants to live and what he wants to achieve. A life that he should have had as a child but never did… a normal life with a loving family. As Harry slowly opened his eyes, he knew that this normal life starts now.

 ** _My first attempt in years at this! Please let me know what you think (good or bad comments are welcomed)!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Refurb and Revive

**Chapter 2 – Refurb and Revive**

"Kreacher!" called Harry as his house elf appeared out of thin air.

It only seemed like yesterday that Harry had met him when he was 15 years old. His skin back then folded many times as he could count, he had a snout like nose and not to mention bloodshot red eyes. Since Harry was on the run earlier on this year with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, Kreacher was almost unrecognisable. His ears were perked up along with his nose; he had no white hairs, and clear and crisp hazel eyes. He looked a lot healthy and more importantly, happy. At times like this, Harry couldn't help but to admire the ideas that Hermione normally comes up with. S.P.E.W, on first thought, was something that Harry wasn't convinced by, but after seeing what kindness and elf rights can do to house elves like the much loved Dobby and the newly invigorated Kreacher, it's something that the whole wizarding community should certainly do.

"You called Master Harry", said the cheerful elf.

"Yes I did...look the first thing I want to say to you Kreacher is I'm sorry that me, Ron and Hermione didn't return back from the Ministry. We really tried to but Yaxley grabbed us at the last second and we couldn't return to Grimmauld Place –"

"Master Harry need not apologise, for he has returned the noble work of Master Regulus back to Kreacher" he said pointing to his tiny chest of where the fake locket is.

"But what happened to you…what did Yaxley do when he entered the house?"

"Kreacher saw the scum Yaxley as he was waiting for is Master and his friends…he tried to force Kreacher to state the whereabouts of his Master. But Kreacher was too fast for the vermin Yaxley as he sent him flying back through the wall into the lounge. Kreacher realised that Master Harry and his friends wouldn't return, so Kreacher left for Hogwarts for it was safe enough for house elves. Poor Kreacher has been here ever since."

Harry stood there feeling very proud of his house elf…something that's not normal! To defend oneself against a Death Eater like Yaxley does take a lot of guts, especially one who had such a high knowledge of the dark arts.

"Woah, that's some quick thinking! But you've been okay ever since?"

"Master is very kind, Kreacher has been safe here at Hogwarts, for house elves merely did as they merely performed their responsibilities of cooking and cleaning."

"I'm glad, I didn't want you to be danger, you've helped out a great deal."

"Master is very kind" Kreacher repeated with a smile. Harry couldn't help to notice that his teeth had grown back since Dobby last punched him all those months ago.

"The thing is Kreacher, I won't be living with my aunt and uncle anymore, and Grimmauld Place is now under my name. I have no idea what state Yaxley or any of the other Death Eaters have left it in…I was wondering if you could go back and check how the house is?"

Kreacher didn't say anything for a couple of minutes but eventually looked up at Harry, beaming.

"Kreacher would be honoured Master"

With that being said, Kreacher had disapparated leaving Harry alone in boy's dormitory alone again. But he was not interested in being alone once more. For once in his life, he has the chance to be with the people he loves. Not just for a moment, not for a summer but for good. He stood by the staircase leading onto the Gryffindor common room with one thing on his mind…to pay his respect to the dead and to support and help as many people that he possibly can.

They all stood there in what is a very neat cemetery. Row upon row of white marble tombstones all rising from the manicured grass. Each one was perfect, polished and exactly the same as all of the others, except the name it bore.

 _Fred Weasley_

 _1st April 1978 – 2nd May 1998_

 _A life full of laughter_

 _In our hearts and never forgotten_

Harry thought it couldn't be any more difficult to go through another funeral after burying Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks especially as he watched their little baby boy, Teddy Tonks in the arms of his grandmother Andromeda Tonks, looking at his parents grave in the cemetery a couple of miles away from The Burrow. Not a single tear was shed by little Teddy, but Harry watched his hair turn mousy-brown as when his mother used to whenever she was upset.

Yet Harry is standing at the grave of his dear friend, Fred Weasley and he felt even worse. Around him he was surrounded by Fred's family and friends, all of whom were struggling to keep themselves from crying. Harry looked at his mother, Molly, in the arms of her husband sobbing very quietly. She is the closest thing that Harry has had in a mother. She provided him with food whenever he was at The Burrow, she went out of her way to buy him his school books and robes in his fourth year, and every Christmas she knits him the famous Weasley jumpers.

Harry stood there separate from the Weasley family and his friends, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson and wished he had died and not anyone else. He couldn't bear seeing anyone crying at the death of a loved one. George was on his knees at the foot of his brother's grave, still with his battle wounds in the lack of one ear. Harry was so used to seeing him smile and have a joke and yet it looked like all the life had been deflated out of him. People looked to the Weasley twins for moments of laughter and happiness. They both had such a great humour and a great vision for their business, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and now George has it all to himself now, something that Harry was sure he never wanted to run by himself without Fred.

The pain and discomfort of the loss of innocent lives was suffocating Harry, just like at the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts…all of which was vanished by the touch of another flesh to his hand. A touch of warmth and a touch of support that he craved. As he slowly lifted his head, he looked directly into the beautiful brown eyes of his one true love, Ginny Weasley. If there was one person in this world who can sense Harry, his troubles and his anxieties, it most certainly is her. With one soft kiss to her boyfriend, she said quietly and very delicately;

"I know you may feel this is your fault, but it's not. Remus, Tonks, Fred and everyone who's passed away would be so proud of you defeating Voldemort. You, along with them, made this world safe again. We can all finally live normal, happy lives and to feel that you're responsible for their deaths won't do them any justice my love".

She wiped away the few tears that Harry hadn't realised were slowly dripping down his face. He then felt two strong arms around each of his shoulders as he turned around to see Ron, George and their family and friends, all smiling at Harry.

"Ginny's right mate. They wouldn't have wanted any us to be upset forever. They sacrificed themselves to help not just you, but all of us" said Ron with a tight yet comforting grip on his shoulder.

"Plus Harry, Fred wouldn't want to see us dead depressed, pardon the pun", winked George to which everyone chuckled.

Harry too smiled and said with a big lump in throat, fighting back the tears; "It's been really hard because we've lost someone close nearly every single year -"

"And we'll won't lose anyone else in such circumstances again" Arthur had said cutting off Harry with a warm smile.

"You'll always be part of our family sweetheart" said the ever loving Molly Weasley after a short pause.

Harry stood there, completely silent. He looked at each bright face one by one. Ron, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, Oliver, Angelina, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Andromeda and baby Teddy, whose hair turned bright blue with a huge smile straight at his Godfather. He wasn't going to be alone; he has what he's wanted and waited for all his life…a family. Just like how he felt in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, to have normal life a loving family but to also support as many people as he can.

"Whatever you guys need from me in the future, let me know and I'll be there, I swear" Harry said without trying to tear up.

With a big hug from Molly, Ginny turned to her boyfriend, giving him a soft kiss and simply said; "Let's go home".

 _ **I hope you all liked this chapter. I can appreciate if you think this is a slow build but things will certainly pick up believe me ;)**_

 _ **Please do leave your reviews, your comments, whether positive or negative will be greatly appreciated! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Suspicion or Deception?

**Chapter 3 – Suspicion or Deception?**

"Boys come inside dinners ready!" shouted Molly from the kitchen as Harry and Ron were circling around The Burrow on their broomsticks on a fine sunset. Despite the Weasley family finding their home in complete tatters after the war when they were forced to go into hiding, it didn't take much effort for the repairs to the house to be made, especially after Harry had covered for most of the cost much to resistance of Mr and Mrs Weasley. He had to pay for the damages he thought. They did after all let him stay here on countless occasions much like now…not to mention the many times the made him feel welcome and part of a family in the past. The very least he could do was show his gratitude and Harry was glad that he did. The house looked as if it had never been touched by Death Eaters once it was all fixed up. If anything, it looked a lot cleaner and a lot sturdier.

"You know what; it's good to finally have some time to relax after being on the run for nearly a year. Missed being on this" said Ron tapping on his broomstick after he and Harry had dismounted.

"Like I've been saying for the past two weeks, it's nice to finally be normal" smiled Harry as he was carrying his Firebolt over his shoulder.

As they both entered the kitchen and set aside their broomsticks, they could already see the Ginny and Hermione tucking into their dinner while talking freely.

"Come on boys, the ducks about to go cold" Molly said producing plates from thin air and placing a wonderfully cooked duck and vegetables on to them as she rushed upstairs undoubtedly cleaning the house she is very fond of.

As Harry and Ron sat down at the dining table, they could see how anxious Hermione looked.

"…and to be honest I'm not sure that I would be comfortable with that" Hermione said to Ginny.

"Comfortable with what?" Ron asked, putting extra potatoes to his plate.

"Well what to do with next year? After all we did miss our entire seventh year and to be honest, I'd like to complete it".

"Trust you to be thinking about school straight after a war" Ron replied stuffing his face in.

"Well why not? We still have a future to think about…and will you stop eating so much?! Where are your table manners?!"

Harry laughed at his two best friends bickering. They all had come a long way since they first met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Especially Ron and Hermione's relationship. Arguing was always so normal but often an absolute pain in the neck for Harry to deal with…not to mention the many times where he felt like the unwanted third wheel.

"Oi geroff!" Ron mumbled with a mouthful of duck and potatoes as he shielded his plate from his agitated girlfriend.

"You must be looking forward to going back to Hogwarts when it's normal again Harry?" Ginny asked Harry while chuckling at the exchanges between her brother and Hermione.

Now that she asked, Harry realised that how much he was trying to avoid thinking about Hogwarts. It's still been exceptionally difficult to get over all the unwarranted deaths that had been brutally taken away. If anything over the past few weeks, he's tried his best not to think about it…he's not sure if he's ready to.

"I haven't really thought about it", he said as he was eating.

"There's been so much that's been going since the War ended with the funerals, briefing Kingsley about Voldemort's past, speaking to Kreacher about Grimmauld Place –"

"You've been speaking to Kreacher?" Hermione blurted out as Ron quickly scoffed his food free from her grip.

"Well yeah, I explained what happened with us and Yaxley and long story short, he realised that we weren't going to return so he attacked Yaxley and apparated to Hogwarts and was there ever since."

"Always warmed upto 'im, even though he was a git to begin with" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"RON! What have I told you before, we need to treat house elves better!" shouted Hermione hitting him after each word.

"Oi calm it down, I just said that I've liked him for a while" he said shielding himself once again.

As the two were at it again, Harry was curious at what his house elf was doing. He hasn't seen or heard from him since they were last in the Gryffindor's boys dormitory. How was he doing at Grimmauld Place? He did realise that there are still Death Eaters on the run and suddenly a terrible thought entered in his head. What if some of the Death Eaters are hiding out in Grimmauld Place? Kreacher did say that he escaped Yaxley from there and has never been there since. What if the Death Eaters have been using it as another headquarters like Malfoy Manor?

"Kreacher!" Harry said clearly and hopefully.

With the sound of a pop, Ron and Hermione jumped in surprise as they saw the appearance of the rather tired elf.

"Master requested Kreacher?" the elf croaked.

"Are you feeling okay Kreacher, you look really exhausted", Hermione said leaving her seat before Harry had the chance to say anything as she went to her knees to be at eye level with Kreacher, who gave a little twitch at this.

"Kreacher…has been working hard for his Master", he said uncomfortably without making eye contact with her.

"Harry! How could you have not kept regular contact with -" she started before being cut off by Harry.

"Are you okay Kreacher? What's the condition of the house?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher has been working hard for his Master, for the noble house of Black…now Potter, was left in destruction."

"What? The house is completely destroyed? Is it still standing?"

"It is standing still but was savaged inside by Dark Magic. Tapestries, the heads of Kreacher's ancestors and Kreacher's old mistresses' portrait are no more. But Kreacher has been working hard for his Master and Kreacher is close to fulfilling his Master's wish."

Kreacher stood his head low with Harry very unsure of his emotions. After all, he knew how close Kreacher was to his old mistress, Walburga Black, who had her portraits fixed permanently. At the same time though, Kreacher did say he's been working hard for him…question is, what was it and would he like it?

"Can we go see it?" Harry asked him.

"Kreacher is close to fulfilling his Master's wish. But Kreacher still has work to do. Kreacher needs something from his Master's friends", he said with his face still facing the floor.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny gave Harry perplexed looks to which he returned likewise.

"What do you need from them Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is wanting to surprise Master Harry".

What is that he wants Harry thought? Their relationship had improved a lot but they haven't seen Kreacher for quite a while. He was alone when Yaxley invaded Grimmauld Place. Was it possible that he was influenced by Dark Magic again? Is it possible that Kreacher could be deceiving Harry? Did he really escape from Yaxley or did he work with him? He had after all deceived Sirius when he was his Master. Before he could question any further, Hermione had interjected.

"Of course Kreacher, we're happy to help! What do you need?" she said enthusiastically going back down on Kreacher's level with Ron looking uneasy behind her at this suggestion.

"Kreacher would like to speak Master's friends.. alone", he said very slowly, his head still pointing down.

Harry was still feeling uneasy, especially as Kreacher spoke cordially for the first to Hermione which he has always struggled with before. Almost as though she could read his mind, Ginny walked over to him and simply said, "Don't worry about it. Leave us with Kreacher and I'll meet you in Diagon Alley later on".

With a little peck to his cheek, Harry agreed and reluctantly made his way to fireplace where he was about to use the Floo Network to reach his destination. With one final look at his Ginny, his friends and Kreacher, whose face was still facing the floor, he shouted;

"Diagon Alley!"


End file.
